


Beginnings and Ends

by Hannibal-Trash (Prometheus214782)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wrath of the Lamb, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prometheus214782/pseuds/Hannibal-Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water laps at their skin, its cold, but the heat surrounding them is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings and Ends

A Bloody Valentine, written with the body of a man who dared approach another so broken, he was in pieces.

For another, who is just as shattered, but broken again and again, just to be placed back together.

Until he is held by the seams, the jagged shards of his mind.

They come together, with gifts of grotesque pleasure, a dance of macabre, smeared with blood and oh so broken.

They fit together, perfect enough for them, all sharp edges that catch on the rims of the others.

Breaking, breaking each other further, pushing each other further, until they are suspended over the roiling Atlantic, only then, do they let them selves fall.

Through the air they go, tumbling through the sea, desperate clutches shared between.

The water laps at their skin, its cold, but the heat surrounding them is enough.

Salt stings in the wounds they have caused each other with their broken promises, their serrated trust, the marks they left each other to remember with, when the world becomes maddeningly polite.

Hopefully not too broken to be placed back together again, once more.

One smiles, clutching at the other’s ragged shirt. Who in turn smirks into their bloody embrace.

Above them, the bluff is still eroding, it marks the end to a chase, a chase through out all time, and the beginning of a new life.

All the bodies they have left in their wake, all the sinful whispers and the promise of understanding and pleasure, all the blood and heat exchanged through them now, standing soaked and chilled to the bone on the shores, the waves of ocean tugging at their bare feet, are nothing more than the ink in which their poems flows.

Truly, a blood red setting sun, truly, a final goodbye, truly, the best beginning. Truly, this is what is means to love. The beast teeters in the tot before entering the world, just as they have.

This is their becoming, this is what they have shared, this is their beginning.

**This is their design.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the fandom. Comments + Feedback are always welcome.


End file.
